Split
by Geeky Idiot Cas
Summary: Something happened to Allen in his cell, and when Leverrier, Komui, Lavi, Bookman, and Lenalee visit, they notice it immediatly. I mean, who else wouldn't notice Allen sitting in a cell with three other people?


_Summary:_ _Something happened to Allen in his cell, and when Leverrier, Komui, Lavi,_ _Bookman, and Lenalee visit, they notice it immediatly. I mean, who else wouldn't notice_ _Allen sitting in a cell with three other people?_

* * *

This is entirely based off of a picture I saw on Google(saved it to my computer :D). It was a picture of Red, Allen, Nea, and Past!Allen with the words 'Just Who Am I?' on it. It was super fitting and I just had to make something about it!

Oh yeah, I don't own -Man.

:)

* * *

Seriously? How could they not notice?

When they had the cell door opened for them, how could they not see the Destroyer of Time sitting there in his cell talking with three other people. The only one who even noticed their entrance was Allen, who just smiled their way before turning back to the people.

"U-Um..." Lenalee was first in the cell. Allen glanced her way and shot her a kind smile, a real smile, before continuing to listen to the other three babble. The three people finally looked their way. The three moved in front of Allen protectively, allowing the other occupants in the room(they had entered right after Lenalee) to get a full look at them.

There were two men and a child.

One of the men had long, auburn hair with some of the sides tied up in the back. He wore glasses that hid his eyes, along with a black trench coat over what seemed to be a white dress shirt. There was a red bow on his shirt collar. His face showed distrust, but interest in the new people.

The other man looked vaguely familiar. He had black, wavy hair and his skin was an ashen grey color. His golden eyes peered over the new people, his bangs shifting slightly to show the stigmata on his forehead. He wore a light brown, almost tan, trench coat. His outfit was very similar to the first man, discount no bow tie. His face showed something that borderlined hatred and disgust.

Finally, the child looked like a carbon copy of the first man, but with shorter hair and no glasses. Bruises and cuts, old and new, marred his pale skin. He wore a dirty shirt that was a few sizes too big, along with a dirty vest and scarf. He looked over the new people with pale blue, almost stormy, eyes. His face showed instant distrust and hatred, a mix of both men.

Allen sat there in his white outfit, smiling at the trio in front of him with saddened eyes. His silver pools lingered on every person for a few moments before he closed them and allowed the three in front of him to talk.

The first man looked over towards Bookman and what seemed to be a smug look crossed his face, "Bookman, it's been a while. Too long for my liking." He said in his deep voice. Bookman's face darkened, "It seems you're alive." Bookman said and the man nearly laughed at that statement. "Who's that, Gramps?" Lavi asked and Bookman looked up at his apprentice. "Lavi, meet your predecessor." He said and Lavi looked over towards the man in surprise. "Pleasure to meet you, 49th alias Lavi. I am 14th alias, Allen." The man, now identified as Allen, bowed mockingly. "Still have that attitude." Bookman muttered.

"Oh? We're doing introductions now?" The other man said, his voice also deep, but smoother. "Why don't our guests go first?" The man suggested. The kid scoffed, but allowed them to continue.

"E-Eh? W-Well, my name is Lenalee Lee.." Lenalee glanced towards their Allen, who had opened his eyes now and was rocking back and forth, his shackles rattling at the movement. "Komui Lee, her older brother and Supervisor of the European Branch of the Black Order." Komui went to his sister's side defensively.

"Bookman." Was all Bookman said. "Lavi." Lavi moved behind his mentor, eyeing the three people.

"Malcolm C. Leverrier. That's all you need to know from us. Now, tell us who you are!" Leverrier barked and the ashen man rolled his eyes.

"Pushy aren't we?" He mumbled, gaining a chuckle from their Allen.

"As I had said before, I am Allen." The auburn haired man said, a small smile forming.

"Nea D. Campbell. Or Nea Walker. Or 14th Noah, or 14th for short." Nea smirked. "Too many names, right?" He earned a short gasp from Lenalee and sharp glares.

"Way ta' go, Blackie." The kid snorted. "Ta names' Red. Nothin' more, nothin' less." The kid growled at the others, his scowl deepening.

"Allen Walker." Their Allen said with a smile. The auburn Allen looked back at their Allen and smirked, "Aha, that causes a slight problem." He turned back to the other people, "Just call me... hm... I know! Just call me Musician. After all, I am the original host." At that information, Leverrier stepped up.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" He demanded and Red grumbled something. Nea looked somewhat amused, "Humans are so easily angered~." Musician turned towards Allen and placed a hand on his head, whispering something. Allen nodded and Musician told the other two, a smirk forming on one and a bunch of laughter from the other(you can probably guess who did what).

"We have... a little proposition, Mr. Leverrier." Musician said, standing up. Leverrier looked like he was about to blow, but Musician stepped up quickly and cut him off, "You guess who was a real person, and we tell you more info."

Komui glanced over towards Allen, who was tying up Red's hair again after it fell out. Nea glared at everyone, but his smirk still stood. "Guess who? And don't cheat~ You can leave the cell and talk it over with your friends. Maybe then we can tell if you really deserve _our_ Allen." Nea moved behind Allen and hugged him possessively. Red moved and sat on Allen's lap, glaring, a small growl emitting from his throat.

They all left the cell and Allen, and closed the door.

* * *

 _Allen's Side_

"Do you think they'll figure it out?" Musician asked, sitting back down across from the other three.

Allen sighed and sadly shook his head, "They may or may not. Give it time."

"You're too kind..." Nea prodded his nephew's head, which Red smacked his hand away. "Shoo! Mah body, mah rules." He declared and Musician chuckled. "Oh dear, but really, you are me too."

Allen smiled and the mask fused even tighter to his person. Red smiled as well, feeling accomplished, but also feeling lonely that he shut himself out like that. Nea and Musician placed a hand on each shoulder and he sighed, maybe it was for the best they created Allen Walker.

The perfect mask.

* * *

 _Order's Side_

"So, who do you think is the fake?" Komui asked and Lenalee frowned, "I don't know..."

"Maybe the child, Red? He isn't in any records." Lavi suggested, before adding, "Besides, we know for sure Musician, 14th, and Allen are real people." Lenalee and Komui nodded. Bookman stayed out of the conversation, already figuring it out on his own. Leverrier just let them solve it for him, after all, he is a high ranking person. He doesn't have the time for this nonsense.

What they didn't know was that the four occupants had let Timcanpy out of his bonds to spy on them. Tim looked disappointed, but nonetheless, returned to his four masters.

"That has to be it!" Lenalee said. "Allen-kun is a real person with real emotions, right? He's been here and shared our pain." She argued, before Bookman cut in. "When was the last time he showed true emotion though?"

They froze, and Komui hesitantly spoke up, "N-Never..."

"N-No... I've seen a true emotion.." Lenalee looked up, "I-It was during our first encounter with Road... Sh-She had ordered an Akuma to self-destruct and he got m-mad at me for cutting in... H-He showed a true side of him..."

Everyone was silent, Leverrier, who was getting very impatient, stomped over to them. "So it's the child. Now, can we get along with this? I need the information they are holding! To think Walker kept a secret like this..." He growled before basically kicking the door down.

They followed him, quiet and unsure.

* * *

"So, do you know who is the fake?" Musician asked and Leverrier walked forward.

"It's the child." He said and Allen's already present smile grew slightly. Nea frowned before glancing down at the child in Allen's lap, his Noah smile appearing for a split second(freaking out Komui and Lenalee). Musician smiled sadly and placed his hand on the child's head.

"That is..." He began and the child stood up, facing them. His scowl was ever so present, his eyes showing little emotion. Everyone held their breath, hoping that it was true and that he was the fake.

The child then broke out into a giant smirk, "WRONG!" His accent rang through the cell. Red moved back towards Allen, making sure he didn't crack slightly.

"W-Wrong..? Then... does that mean.." Lenalee's eyes widened, as did Komui's and Lavi's. Allen stood up and walked towards them, only stopping when he shackles reached their limit. He gave them a smile and bowed slightly,

"It seems my act has come to an end."

.

.

.

He walked back to the other three, who looked saddened. "'e was ta perfect mask. Created ta hide mah pain... ta hide ta true me." Red began, grabbing Allen's hand. "I am Allen's true inner mind. I am the real Allen Walker." The child said, looking up towards the white haired teen, who looked at him with a sad smile. "He was ta fill ta 'mpty void tat Mana created. Tah be ta perfect embodiment of Mana." He continued.

Everyone stared at the child, the beaten, broken, child. The child removed his over mitt, showing the deformed hand that most of them were once familiar with. Nea took the oven mitt and fed it to Tim, "You won't be needing this anymore." He mummered to Red, who nodded.

"But at the same time," Musician cut in, "he is also Nea and I. We are all one. I was the first."

"I was the second." Nea said, sitting back down.

"I was ta third." Red grabbed Allen's hand again.

"I was the fourth." Allen finished. He tightened the hold on Red's hand, his other arm weighed down by Talismans.

"But, we've somehow been split." They said in unison.

The others were still silent, and as if sensing their thoughts, Musician stepped forward. "We can tell our story, but afterwards, it is time for us to go. We've overstayed our time, and sadly, we cannot complete our goal." He motioned for them to sit down, and they complied(besides Leverrier and Bookman).

"It begins with me," Musician smiled, "When I still... lived, I was a bookman. Under my 14th alias, Allen, I traveled around and I even rented a house for a period of time. I was recording the history of the city I entered, when one day, two people broke into my house." He shot a glare at Nea, who stiffened, "They introduced themselves as Nea and Mana Walker, having discarded their old names when they betrayed a certain man. I ended up joining their adventures as they ran away from the man, recording their history.

One day, we ran into the man they were running from. Lo and behold, it was the Millennium Earl himself. I was hidden in the shadows recording the battle, when the Earl landed a fatal hit on Nea, then he vanished. Nea leaned up against the wall of the alleyway, falling to the ground as Mana and I ran over. I promised Nea my body then, I would take care of his memories until he awoke. It came with a side-affect though, I ended up dying from the pain of the memories, but Mana promised me to find me again, well, more like Nea." He finished.

"You already know about my past from the Earl, the only thing you didn't really know was that Marian Cross promised to watch Mana for me." Nea stated, turning to Red.

"Me? Well, afta' Musician died 30 somthin' years ago, some years later, I was born." The child began. "But I was abandoned by mah parents 'cause of mah arm. I grew up in ta streets, often bein' beat an' called demon child. One day, as I was handin' out flyas' ta people, a man with long red 'air approached me an' asked if mah name was Allen, which I declined. Mah name then was Red.

Then, afta' a bad beatin' by Cosimo, I ran into ta new clown, burin' his dog. 'is name was Mana, and 'e was burying 'is dog, Allen. Afta' talkin' a bit, 'e decided ta next day on Christmas to adopt me. I was surprised, but was happy someone finally accepted me, not pushin' me away 'cause of mah arm. He taught me everthin' he knew, even a secret language." He said, a sad smile forming.

"He taught him my song and it's notes." Nea said, patting Red.

"M'hmm, but then I didn't know. A few years later on Christmas, we entered a town. He had already named me Allen then, named me it eva'since we began travelin' together, but that day, he was killed in a carriage accident. I was so sad... I sat by 'is grave for days. Then he showed up, promising to bring Mana back... I accepted. Mah innocence activated as well, killin' my father a second time. In that moment, I decided to create Allen to fill the emptiness inside. I felt like I didn't deserve ta name Allen, so I created a personality who did." Red looked up towards Allen, who had knelled down, panting slightly.

"Allen-kun..." Lenalee reached forward, but the other three got in her way.

"We split for one reason," Nea began, placing a hand on the back of Allen's head. Crown Clown began to glow slightly, the cape and mask appearing. It danced between the four and looked at the others. It then danced over to Allen and wrapped itself around him protectively. "Allen had tried to stand up and walk over to Tim and ask him to recite Cross' message, when his shackles and Talismans pulled him back so hard, he slammed his head against the bench." Nea lifted his hand, and what once was a pristine white glove, had blood on it.

Lenalee drew in a sharp gasp and Komui's eyes widened. Lavi looked away, already knowing the outcome. Leverrier growled, "He is a weapon of God."

"But, you were about to get him tried for heresy and executed, either that, or allow him to die fighting. Either way, you were trying to kill him somehow." Musician countered. "He's peaceful now, we want him to be at least that before he ends up going."

Nea looked over at the group before them, "So, are you going to be at least kind enough to listen to his last words, or will you just leave him, knowing that he is now just a fake? A wolf in sheep's clothing?"

Lenalee looked up, "I-I'll stay. A-Ah.. What about Tim?" She asked and they looked over to the golden golem who fluttered over and landed on her head. "He wants to stay as a memory of Allen." Nea smiled bitterly.

"Us Bookmen will stay." Bookman said and Lavi's face became devoid of any emotion.

Komui didn't move, but his eyes narrowed slightly.

Leverrier left the room, and Red growled at the man.

Slowly, Allen's head rose up and he looked at them with one of his truest smiles. His eyes showed grief and sadness, but also happiness at the same time.

"Thank you for staying, for listening. It would've been a little better if you caught on earlier, but at least you're here now.

Lenalee and Komui, you both were like family I never had. You took care of me as if I was one of your own blood, it made me so happy inside to know other people cared about my beaten and broken soul. When we fought together, Lenalee, it was one of the best feelings. Knowing someone had you back as you fought against odds. And Komui, you were always there to reassure me and protect me from the higher ups and the Vatican, doing all you could. I care deeply, and I want to say thank you.

Lavi and Bookman, although you aren't allowed any emotion or ties, I still think somewhere deep inside your closed off heart, you cared about the people around you. Lavi, you were like a brother to me, taking care of me. Even making fun of me every chance you got. You and Kanda both hold spots in my broken heart, even you Bookman.

Even though he isn't here, Kanda also means a lot to me. He gave me the truth when others would try to get around it, he told me exactly what he felt, when I avoided doing that. If anything, he was a better person than even me. I hope this gets to him somehow...

One last thing, I have a request.

Please... Please don't stop walking. Keep walking forward towards your futures. Defeat the Earl for me, and when you need it most, I'll be right there to help.

Thank you." Allen collapsed onto the ground and the three figures began to slowly fade into light. Their thank yous also echoing.

* * *

 _Two Years Later_

Lavi took deep breaths, it was almost over. Tim fluttered overhead as Kanda and Lenalee struck the Earl.

One more. One more hit and it'll all be over.

"I-I don't think I can make it..." Lenalee gasped for breath, Kanda che'd. "Damn, he's getting faster."

"We can do this! One more shot!" Lavi yelled and they nodded. All of a sudden, white ropes appeared out of the air and wrapped themselves on the Earl, stopping him in his tracks.

It was Crown Belt.

Taking this chance, the three remaining exorcists on the battlefield moved forward, striking one last time as the Earl finally took his last breath. Once they were sure the Earl had died, they looked at the Crown Belt and remembered one of Allen's last words.

 _"... and when you need it most, I'll be right there to help."_ His words echoed in their minds.

"Thank you, Allen-kun." Lenalee smiled and the Crown Belt faded into light.

It was over.

* * *

Lavi smiled as he sat down in front of a certain grave that sat on top of a hill and under a cherry tree. "Can you finally rest peacefully now? It's over now."

 ** _Here Lies Allen Red D. Campbell Walker_**

 ** _May he be remembered for his bravery and loyalty to his friends and comrades._**

 ** _His four minds worked as one to live on, even past his darkest moments._**

 ** _Allen Walker, just who were you?_**

 ** _18XX-19XX_**

Lavi chuckled and stood up, "I better get going now. Yu, Lena, and Gramps won't be patient for too long. See ya, Allen." He walked away, and his smile grew more sincere when he heard four voices as one very faintly in the wind,

 _"Thank You."_

* * *

Done.

This literally started out as an idea, where I was like, I wonder what would happen if I made all of Allen come out and they see the true hims? And it slowly grew into this from there.

I also didn't mean for it to end like this, but whatever. I mean, it's not the best ending, but at lease it ends.

See ya!

:)

P.S. Just realized, this is my second fanfic where I ended up killing Allen in the end.

Poor Allen.


End file.
